The Imprisoned Princess
The Imprisoned Princess was a limited time event that ran from 12:00am (PST) on 11/18/2012 until 8:00pm (PST) on 11/29/2012. Prologue The Malkan Federation, Norch Republic and Vejim Empire... their mutualaggression was brought to an unexpected halt by the sudden appearance of Dark Matter, a Mysterious organization whose military capabilities overpowered even the mighty three. Forced to scramble in the face of a new enemy, the three powers pooled their resources to form a unified mobile combat unit, Trinity. And so Emilia, one of Trinity's squadron leaders, summoned her team for a briefing "Listen up and listen well. We're heading to the planet Galend." she announced resolutely Gaiend had an unsavory reputation as a prison colony, full of hardened criminals. Nevertheless, it held their only lead. Emilia and company were tasked with a mission, a mission to locate Blue Blood. So when the team touched down, they immediatly set about their task and began making inquiries. "What do you know about Blue Blood?" As soon as that question was uttered all eyes suddenly turned upon them in frightening, almost military unison. The hostility was Unmistakable. Who or what was Blue Blood? Why were they attacked? Your mission will reveal the answers. Rules Gather as many Prisoner Tags as you can as you ascend up the blocks. Chapters Rewards Rewards and individual ranking is based on the number of Prisoner Tags you collect during the Event mission. Individual Ranking Rank 1-5 *Highborn Alexandra (Ultra Rare) x 2 *V. Vincent (Super Rare) x 2 *Kris the Starfarer (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 6-10 *Highborn Alexandra (Ultra Rare) x 2 *Kris the Starfarer (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 10-50 *Highborn Alexandra (Ultra Rare) x 1 *Kris the Starfarer (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 51-100 *V. Vincent (Super Rare) x 2 *Kris the Starfarer (Super Rare) x 1 *Power Pack x 10 Rank 101-250 *V. Vincent (Super Rare) x 1 *Kris the Starfarer (Super Rare) x 1 *Power Pack x 10 Rank 251-499 *Kris the Starfarer (Super rare) x 1 *GCP Claim Ticket x 2 *Power Pack x 10 Rank 501-799 *Kris the Starfarer (Super Rare) x 1 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Power Pack x 5 Rank 801-1119 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Power Pack x 5 *Yui the Diva (High Rare) x 1 *Dominica's Puppet (Rare) x 1 Rank 1201-1999 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Power Pack x 5 *Dominica's Puppet (Rare) x1 Rank 2001-2999 *Power Pack x 5 Rank 3001-4999 *Power Pack x 4 Rank 5001-7999 *Power Pack x 3 Rank 8001-14999 *Power Pack (Bound) x 2 Rank 15001-25000 *Power Pack (Bound) x 1 Lucky Numbers Those lucky enough to rank exactly 500th, 800th, 1200th, 3000th, 6000th, 8000th or 15000th at the end of the event will recieve this card as a present. Reward Highborn Alexandra (Ultra Rare) x 1 Total Completion Reward Requirements *Clear 100 blocks and complete every artifact set in the event. Reward Kris the Starfarer (Super Rare) x 1 Artifact Completion Rewards Complete artifact sets during the event to acquire the following cards: 'Data Ring' Artifact Set Reward KW-06C Vericrume (High Rare) x 1 'Cosmic Memory' Artifact Set Reward Sheema, Crimson Lotus (High Rare) x 1 'Kaieidobauble' Artifact Set Reward Fancy Cat (High Rare) x 1 'Data Ring EX' Artifact Set Reward KW-06C Vericrume (High Rare) x 1 'Cosmic Memory EX' Artifact Set Reward Sheema, Crimson Lotus (High Rare) x 1 'Kaieidobauble EX' Artifact Set Reward Fancy Cat (High Rare) x 1 Defeated Boss Rewards Defeat bosses at the points below to acquire these limited-edition rewards! 50 blocks Dominica's Puppet (Rare) x 1 100 blocks Yui the Diva (High Rare) x 1 Category:Event Category:Odyssey